Some vehicles use electronic or electrically-assisted transmission shifters to request a shift in the transmission from one operable state to another operable state. Typically, such a request is first transmitted to a control system which monitors requests as well as the state of the transmission and/or other vehicle operating states. In certain circumstances, it is not possible or desirable to act upon a request initiated by the vehicle operator through the transmission shifter. In one example, it may not be possible to shift the vehicle into “park” while the vehicle is in motion. While the control system can determine that a requested change, such as that in the non-limiting example, is not possible, it is preferable to additionally convey to the vehicle's operator that the requested transmission change has not taken place.
Accordingly, a feedback mechanism of some type can be implemented to provide an indication to the operator that the control system has not implemented the change of transmission operable states as requested. A desirable feature of such a feedback mechanism includes the characteristic of high probability of successful notification of the operator.